


The girl who has everything

by Petra



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Technological Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl who has everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviapenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/gifts).



What do you give the entity who has all of time and space?

JARVIS says, "Sir, there is an unidentified object on the roof."

"Threat level?" Tony asks.

"It carries no apparent weaponry."

Tony goes to the roof, suit-briefcase in hand, stares at her battered blue exterior and transcendental interior, and swears. "Hello, beautiful. Can I come inside you?"

Jarvis doesn't say, "She's mine." He only loves her.

Some hundred seconds later, Tony has his head and shoulders buried in her console, saying, "Sweetheart, I'd never hurt you, come on, there's a good girl--just a little more--oh, yeah."


End file.
